Who Cares?
by strongbadrox
Summary: Who Cares?
1. Head Banging

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Honest!*crosses fingers behind back, then shows crossed fingers* No I don't. Oh, now I'm glad I showed you that because you were about to go and sue me! Whew!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Who cares?  
  
Chapter 1: Head - Slamming  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo: X_X  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Kagome: .  
  
Sango: O.O  
  
Kagome: You shouldn't've thrown your boomerang, Sango!  
  
Sango: Eheh.  
  
Kagome: *takes Sango's boomerang, whaps her over the head with it as hard as she can*  
  
Sango: @_@  
  
Kikyo: *whaps Kagome over the head* Why does Inuyasha care more about you than me???  
  
Kagome: @_@  
  
Kouga: *slams big pig thing on top of Kikyo* How dare you knock out my woman!  
  
Kikyo: @_@  
  
Kagura: *slams Kouga over the head* Naraku wanted Kikyo!  
  
Kouga: @_@  
  
Hiten: *slams Kagura over the head with thunder pike* Heh, heh.  
  
Kagura: @_@  
  
Kanna: *jumps up and slams Hiten over the head*that was my sister!  
  
Kouga: @_@  
  
Manten: *squashes Kanna* AND THAT WAS MY BROTHER!!!  
  
Kanna: X_X  
  
Naraku: *hits Manten over the head* and you and your brother struck down my daughters!  
  
Manten: @_@  
  
Biggestshippofanintheuniv: *erases Naraku* I hate it when my drawings come to life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heh. I don't care if you liked it, so flame me if you want! Just. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Stuff Has Gotta Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who Cares?  
  
Chapter 2: Stuff Must Happen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: Ouchy. I still have a headache from the last chapter. *rubs lump on head*  
  
Shippo: @ . @ (or so it appears)  
  
Miroku: Shippo's still dazed from the last chapter. I can't blame him, he was out cold!  
  
Kagome: Well.  
  
Sango: Eesh.  
  
Shippo: BOO!!!  
  
All except Shippo: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Shippo: *sticks Sango and Miroku's mouths together so they are kissing and tapes them in that position with their hands touching each others butts, does the same to Kag and Inu except without the butt - touching* I just want to prove you guys' love for each other. I even lodged your tongues into each others' mouths!  
  
All that are taped together: * Kagome and Inuyasha are being cooperative, mainly because Inuyasha thought it was some other woman and Kagome thought it was Hojo. Sango and Miroku are doing the same except they knew it was Sango and Miroku*  
  
Shippo: Now I'm going to cuddle with Kirara! *goes and cuddles with Kirara*  
  
Kirara: Mew! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Really short chapter! Just review! 


	3. Um, ow, and other two letter words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Um, ow, and other two – letter words  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shippo: is fighting Naraku with Miroku and Inu  
  
Inu: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: Uh – oh. I forgot the poisonous insects at home...gets sucked into wind tunnel  
  
Shippo & Inu: YAY!!!  
  
Shippo: slips on rock while victory dancing, rock flies through air and lands on his head  
  
Miroku: you okay Shippo?  
  
Shippo: Um...  
  
Miroku: Huh?  
  
Shippo: Um um umum um um...  
  
Miroku: Uh – oh... all he can say is um!  
  
Mr. Siebert, my sister's 5th grade teacher, comes walking down the trail  
  
Mr. Siebert: Hi.  
  
Miroku: Hi.  
  
Sango: Hi.  
  
Kagome: Hi.  
  
Inu: Hi  
  
Shippo: Um.  
  
Mr. Siebert: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs away (Uh... explanation: Mr. Siebert hates the word 'um'  
  
Inu: punches Shippo  
  
Shippo: OW!!!!!  
  
Inu: That's better.  
  
Shippo: Ow owow ow!  
  
Inu: --; Great! Now all he can say is 'Ow'  
  
Miroku: hits Shippo  
  
Shippo: Hi!  
  
Miroku:   
  
Shippo: Hi hihi hi hi!  
  
Miroku: --;;  
  
Sango: hits Shippo in head with giant boomerang  
  
Shippo: Hello!  
  
Kagome: I hope that worked!  
  
Shippo: I'm okay now! But I have a question.  
  
Inu: Yes?  
  
Shippo: Who am I?  
  
Kagome: hits Shippo on head Remember now?  
  
Shippo: I Yeah... I remember everything now.  
  
Inu: Do you remember who you are?  
  
Shippo: Yeah, I'm Perigrin Took (a character from Lord of the Rings)  
  
We'll try and figure out a solution to this in the next chapter. 


End file.
